


Dangan fluff for the soul

by Azumarrill_SayakaMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarrill_SayakaMaizono/pseuds/Azumarrill_SayakaMaizono
Summary: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dangan fluff for the soul

Chiaki was awoken by her doorbell ringing and someone running off. She crawled out of bed and noticed an envelope that had been pushed under her door.

The contents of this envelope hold highly sensitive information exclusively for Chiaki Nanami’s eyes. Should this envelope fall into the hands of anyone else, they should return it to Chiaki Nanami as soon as they can.

Incredibly suspicious. May as well check the contents. Chiaki opened the envelope to find…

Dear Chiaki(if you’re the one reading this),  
You’re the absolute best person in my life, and I don’t think my life would be worth living without you. You’re perfect, absolutely perfect, and I love you. If I was less shy, I would walk up to you and kiss you. But you probably don’t care about me, and I’m too shy to find out, so I’m stuck obsessing over everything about you. It’s not so bad, though. Your perfect smile and rose-quartz eyes melt my heart, your hair and face are beautiful, and your body is too amazing to put into words. Plus, you’re the sweetest person on this island. I love you.  
-Mikan  
Chiaki’s heart did a backflip or seven. Her crush liked her back? She began scribbling down ideas for dates on the back of the envelope before falling back asleep.


End file.
